


Radio Air

by Inspired_Stories



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, bts, multifandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_Stories/pseuds/Inspired_Stories
Summary: Popular radio hosts DT & Jelly are the latest buzz but what will happen when their anonymity begin to bring them problems and conflicts of interest?
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On-Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090752) by [moriin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin). 



> This work was heavily inspired by Moriin's own radio fic called On-Air, i highly recommend you read it !  
> Many thanks to the writer and i'll link her work for everyone to read!

_ “I think that song might just make it into our playlist, DT. What do you think?” _

_ “Definitely. Thanks caller thirteen for that recommendation. Well Jelly, I think we have time for one more call, how’s that sound?” _

_ “Sounds great, but before we take in our last caller remember to follow us on our social media @ kickbackDTJelly on Instagram and twitter. We  _ **_do_ ** _ have a patreon up but that’s only if anyone would like to send us some monetary support. Alright final caller, you’re on with DT and Jelly.” _

_ “Where do I start… I’ve been studying law for about 3 years and I’ve only  _ **_just_ ** _ come to terms that I hate it. My parents keep fawning about the fact that they’ll have a big shot son but I want to change careers and head into something more artistic. What do I do? How do I tell them?” _

_ “Deep stuff… DT, why don’t you start?” _

_ “Well -”  _ Yoongi sighed, allowing himself a moment to think before speaking up,  _ “it seems like you yourself don’t know what you want. Have you thought about which career you’d change to?” _

_ “I’m not sure yet…” _

_ “Caller, I think you need to take some time to yourself outside of school. If artistry is where your heart's at, then try to find a job in that area. Maybe you’ll find out what you like while doing it. It seems your mind is made up about law and you're torn about how to tell mom and dad. If I were you, I’d wait until you're positive about where you’re headed and then sit down to have a serious talk with your parents.” _

_ “Not only that, -” _ Jelly interjected _ , “I assume you also have some financial burden. Maybe you can help payback what they’ve spent or offer to pay your own tuition for the first three years of your new career. Once you have the career figured out hopefully you can transfer your credits. We hope things clear up for you caller, please call back sometime.” _

_ “Thanks guys.” _

_ “Tough call. Listeners, remember that no career is worth killing your happiness or passion. Being miserable isn’t worth a paycheck.” _

_ “Yup. Alrighty DT, that’s all the time we have for today. Thank you everyone who called. Remember Kickback with DT and Jelly goes live Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 7PM till 9PM. I’m Jelly.” _

_ “And this is DT. Thanks for listening, everyone.” _

Yoongi watched as Soyeon ended their radio show, she stared at her laptop screen with a calm smile before turning to him.

“Great numbers today. I think our audience is growing.”

She stood up and gave Yoongi a small side hug, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

_ “Last call freak you out?” _

_ “just a bit.” _

_ "You can't save the world, Yoongi. Besides didn't you hear the third caller? She fixed the issue with her roommate thanks to us." _ Soyeon ruffled his black hair with a smile on her face. She began disconnecting her laptop, placing it in her book bag while handing Yoongi his. Soyeon was like the sun; bright, warm, welcoming, early riser, go-getter. She had a warm energy that just invited people to her arms. Yoongi was the moon. Pensive, quiet, very smart, realist, intriguing to most. Though some would argue they were complete opposites the truth is that they were like siblings. The pair fed off of each others' perspectives, they matured and molded new ideas.

_ "Are you coming to the party this weekend?" _

_ "At Yeol's?" _

_ "Mhm. You should come, take a break from all the production work." _

_ "I'll see i–" _

_ "Yoongi…"  _ she said with a stern voice.

_ "Alright, I'll make some time but I'm not staying all night. You have a ride home right?" _

Yoongi finished packing up his things, letting Soyeon exit first. He waited for the green light text to exit the studio and head back home. His small apartment housed 3 people total. Yoongi stayed in the smallest bedroom, having decided that his clutter and bad timing were too much for another person to handle, while his friend Seokjin shared his room with Sandeul, his childhood best friend. The smell of homemade ramen filled the house as Yoongi stepped inside, setting a bag of fresh vegetables on the counter.

_ "Hi hyung, I brought the vegetables you asked for." _

_ "Great! Go get washed up and we can all have dinner." _

_ … _

_ “Yoongi those dishes better be clean by tomorrow morning!” _

_ “I got it hyung!”  _ he groaned while dragging himself into the kitchen to wash the dishes. 

_ “Hey hyung! What’s up! The funniest thing happened today!” _

Hoseok began talking about his day to Yoongi while the other started washing. They discussed a few upcoming projects they had before shifting their attention over to the upcoming party.

_ “Oh yeah i heard! Are you coming?” _

_ “I’m considering it. Are you going?” _

_ “Yeah! Jiminnie and Kookie are going, they’re always a blast to hang out with. You should definitely come, Hyung! I’ll pick you up!” _

_ “... i suppose. Ok, I'll be there.” _

_ “Don’t act so shy, I’ll be your wingman with Jiminnie!” _

_ “Shut up, i don’t like him.” _

_ “That’s what you say now, but when you’re next to him it’s red ears, flushed face and no conversation.” _

Yoongi blushed at the thought of seeing Jimin at the party. The guy was attractive but only that! He swore to himself he didn’t have a schoolboy crush on him, he hardly knew him! That didn’t mean he wouldn’t  _ mind  _ getting to know him but still! The guy seemed full of innocence and childlike wonder, he’d never get involved with him.

_ “I’m taking that silence as a yes! I’ll come over so we can go through your selection of black sweaters.” _

_ “Yeah yeah alright. I’ll see you then.” _

_ … _

The day of the party finally arrived. Everyone on campus was buzzing with excitement. Chanyeol was a trust fund baby, but make no mistake, he had the purest heart and was one of the sweetest guys you could ever meet. However, because of his fortunate income he had a big house with the best booze money could buy. The party was in full blast by the time Hoseok and Yoongi arrived. They made their way past the sweaty bodies acknowledging a few people as they went by heading straight towards the booze.

_ "Hoseokie Hyung!"  _ A younger voice called out. 

_ "Jungkook! You remember Yoongi." _

_ "Of course! What's up?! Man, you guys  _ **_have_ ** _ to try the 360, it's a little bit of everything. Excuse me, bartender man! 3 please!" _

_ "Jungkook where– oh Hyungs! I didn't know you were coming!" _

_ "I had to drag him out of his apartment..”  _ Hoseok joked while gesturing over to Yoongi.

_ “Hardly. I was busy with some studio projects. N-nice to see you Jimin, you too Jungkook.” _

_ “Yoongi-Hyung, you’re always busy with studio projects we never see you around.”  _

Yoongi felt his face heat up slightly while listening to Jimin jokingly scold him, it didn’t help that his smile was on full blast.

_ “Yeah.. i suppose i d-don’t get out m-much.” _

_ “Jiminnie, let’s dance!”  _ Jungkook yelled out over the loud music. Before anyone could interject the two gentlemen left their sight. Yoongi let out a sigh of relief as Hoseok chuckled and teased him for being so nervous around Jimin.  _ Stupid crush. He isn’t even that cute. _ The two parted ways as they began to mingle with others in the party.    
By 3 AM the party was in full swing, Hoseok was passed out on Chanyeol’s front lawn Yoongi maintained a mild buzz knowing he’d have to take Hoseok home. Jungkook and Jimin stayed close and danced together much to the dismay of Yoongi and his watchful eyes.

_ “Hey stranger!”  _ Soyeon giggled while poking Yoongi’s sides. _ “I brought you another beer. Why the long face?” _

_ “This is just my face, Yeon.” _

_ “Don’t give me that shit, Yoongi. You’re either constipated, sick or you’re upset over something. What’s up?”  _ She giddily brought herself up onto the table near her friend.

Over from Jimin’s side he asked Jungkook for a break, finally being able to catch his breath. As he glanced around the small crowd of drunken bodies he saw what seemed to be Yoongi in between a blonde girl’s legs. He muttered something to himself before walking out of the room heading into the backyard where everyone was playing truth or dare. He stood around watching the circle grow choosing not to participate but only listen. Though he tried to forget about what he’d just seen it was brought back to light as Yoongi and the blonde girl (Soyeon) walked out to the backyard while holding hands. She was happily explaining something he couldn’t quite pay attention too. All his attention was on the fact that Yoongi was with a girl, smiling AND holding her hand. 

_ “Earth to Jimin?”  _ Jungkook giggled.  _ “You ok?” _

_ “Huh? Oh.. yeah yeah, what happened?” _

_ “I was asking if there was anything interesting you’ve read lately… maybe you can recommend something.” _

_ “Taehyung is the bigger reader, you could ask him for recommendations.” _

_ “Well what about podcasts?” _

_ “Actually,”  _ he sat up excited to talk about the podcast/show he’d been binging on,  _ “there’s a show i’ve been listening to  _ **_Kickback with DT and Jelly_ ** _ , it’s so-” _

_ “I’m sorry did you say DT and Jelly?”  _ Soyeon interrupted.

_ “Do you know the show too??”  _ Jungkook questioned,  _ “Why have i never heard of this show?” _

_ “It’s really underrated! A lot of fans have speculations on how they got it started but basically they’re a crowd funded podcast-radio type of show. They talk about everything-” _

_ “Yeah! They receive calls in house too and tweets and it’s really fun! You really should check it out Jungkookie! What’s your number? I'll text you the link.” _

Jungkook and Soyeon exchanged some pleasantries while exchanging numbers and talking about the show.

_ “What about you?”  _

_ “What about me? _

_ “Do you like DT and Jelly?” _

_ “I suppose I do. They have some interesting views.”  _

_ “That’s it? Oh Hyung, they’re more than that! You really should catch more of their shows! DT is amazing, he’s so introspective and he gives really thoughtful advice! I feel like he really understands what his viewers are going through and i guess he resonates with me.” _

Yoongi chuckled,  _ “Sounds like you have a crush on DT.” _

_ “Maybe I do.”  _ Jimin laughed,  _ “I don’t even know if he likes guys or maybe he’s like you and likes both.” _

_ “Maybe.”  _ He smiled slightly and offered Jimin his beer.  _ “I should go. Hope is passed out in the front lawn and he might get sick.” _

_ “Oh… I’ll go with you!” _

_ “But Hyung you said we’d go home together!”  _ Jungkook whined.

_ “Right…” _

_ “Maybe another time.”  _ Yoongi nodded at Jimin and Jungkook and said his goodbyes. Before heading out he headed over to Soyeon and gave her a hug while ruffling her hair.  _ “Stay out of trouble, don’t go home too late.”  _

_ “Text me when you’re home, Yoon!” _

With that, Yoongi headed home with a semi awake Hoseok piggy backing on him. Surely there would be a lot to talk about the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Serves you right for drinking so much!" _ Seokjin scolded Hoseok, placing a bowl of what he liked to call hangover soup.  _ "Eat up. I expect my dishes to be clean and put away before you leave." _

_ "Yes hyung…"  _ he groaned,  _ "thank you." _

Yoongi held open the door as Seokjin headed out for work leaving the house with the other three boys.

_ "It's Deul's day off so let's not make much noise. Do you want coffee?" _

_ "No thanks, the soup is enough. What happened at the party?" _

He laughed slightly, patting Hoseok on the back,  _ "I lost you after you went to play beer pong. You're lucky you didn't catch a cold or worse. Let's see… I caught up with Taeyeon, she's almost done with fashion design and is planning to move to New York with Baekhyun." _

_ "Isn't he a music major?" _

_ "Something like that, not sure. Then… oh the kids that are Kookie's age are having another frat party this weekend, apparently Minhyuk isn't a virgin anymore." _

_ "Which Minhyuk?" _

_ "No idea." _

_ "And Jimin?" _

_ "Jimin…"  _ Yoongi sighed, the name coming out with a bitter tone,  _ "he spent the night with Jungkook. They danced all night and went home together." _

_ "Awh geez… I'm sorry. I should've helped you out more." _

_ "It's fine. You had fun and I did too. I ran into Soyeon." _

_ "Oh that reminds me!!"  _ Hoseok chirped up, earning himself a bang against the wall and a loud SHHH from Sandeul. _ "Sorry… that reminds me… she works in producing right? Does she know DT and Jelly?" _

_ "She mentioned she was a fan… why?" _

_ "I have some friends wanting to meet them. You think she could make it happen?" _

_ "I'll ask her. Anyway, get some rest. I need it too." _

_ "Yeah.. thanks for taking care of me, Yoongi." _

…

..

.

The clock on the wall read 5:46 P.M. when Yoongi left Minho's dorm. They finished their shared project and now all Yoongi had to do was finish typing it up. As he headed to the studio he took out his phone and texted Soyeon.

**5:47PM**

[Yoon:] Studio in 20?

**5:50PM**

[Yeon:] I still have some things to do. I'll be there in about 30!!

**5:51PM**

[Yoon:] ok, be safe.

_ "Shit!"  _ Yoongi cursed out loud after feeling himself collide with something.

_ "Oh no! Hyung I'm so sorry! Are you ok?! Oh your phone! Oh you're bleeding! I–" _

He dusted himself off to see what he crashed into. The look of shock presented itself when he saw it wasn't a what, rather a who. It was Jimin who kept rambling and apologizing.

_ "It's fine. I have a screen protector and it's just a cut on my hand." _

_ "I'm so sorry hyung. I.. I–"  _ Jimin began tearing up using his sleeve to cover up his face. Yoongi stared at him, concerned about why he was crying.

_ "It's uh… it’s really ok, it's just a scrape." _

_ "It's not that!" _ He sobbed, _ "I just keep messing up! Today has been the worst day ever! First I woke up having done something incredibly stupid! Then I'm late and locked out of class! I stepped in dog shit and–" _

_ "Whoa whoa–" _ Yoongi grabbed Jimin's shoulders and very gently gave them a squeeze,  _ "breathe. D-do you uh… uhm.. Want some water?" _ he awkwardly held out his water bottle waiting for Jimin to accept it.  _ “One second…” _

_ What the hell do I do now? _

**6:01 PM**

[Yoon:] Got caught up with something, I'll be there in an hour

_ "Ok uhm… should I.. Should I get someone? Maybe Jin Hyung w-" _

Jimin began explaining what happened, not allowing Yoongi to finish. It had started when he woke up. As far as Yoongi knew, he had woken up and realized he made a mistake with someone. After that, because he was so upset he ended up burning his breakfast, when he went to buy breakfast they got his order wrong, he was late to class resulting in him getting locked out, he couldn't focus on his other classes and somewhere during all of that he stepped in dog shit. Lastly, he ran into Yoongi which just made him breakdown. 

He tried to gently guide him towards a bench but his lack of experience made it seem like he was walking away while Jimin was struggling to keep up. Yoongi tapped on the water bottle occasionally so Jimin would remember to drink. After a few seconds of silence Yoongi spoke up, saying the only thing that came to mind.

_ "Sounds like you've had a crappy day..." _

_ "I-”  _ Jimin looked at him in disbelief,  _ “I know that… I just feel like a big idiot." _

_ "Ah… sorry. I’m uhm… Hoseokie is really good with these things. Maybe you should find him.” _

_ “I didn’t realize i was bothering you… sorry.”  _ Jimin got up gently tapping his nose, preparing to walk away when suddenly his awkward companion belted out a strong  **_no wait!_ **

_ “I don’t mean… I uhm.. It’s not.. I’m not good with this. I can’t help. You’re not.. bo-bothering me.” _

Jimin sat back down cautiously laying his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. The two sat in silence staring up at the sky as the colors shifted. Yoongi randomly threw out some commentary here and there to break the silence in a failed attempt to ease his nerves. Eventually, Jimin decided it was time to go home. He sighed while standing up slowly, dusting off his pants.

_ "Thanks for staying with me, Hyung.” _

_ "Are you gonna be ok?" _

_ "Yeah… I'll be fine." _ He smiled softly,  _ "I should go. I'll see you around?" _

_ "Y-yeah, sure."  _ He watched as Jimin walked away mumbling an apology that wouldn’t be heard before pulling out his phone. 

**7:24PM**

With an exasperated groan he hauled ass to the studio where Soyeon was pacing back and forth.

_ "There you are! Where have you been?!" _

_ "Sorry sorry, I got held up. Friend emergency." _

_ "Is this about Hoseok throwing up in the middle of campus?" _

_ "Hope did what?" _

_ "Oh.. guess not. It's fine, I got here like 20 minutes ago. Anyway, as much as I want to hear about your friend's emergency… we haven't mapped out the show for tomorrow!" _

_ "How about overwhelm...tion?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "You know… overwhelmed. The feeling. Let's center it on what to do when we feel overwhelmed, how it happens, resources, what to do, all of that." _

_ "That's… not a bad idea."  _

Soyeon took out her dry erase markers and began mapping out plans for the Kickback show on the whiteboard.

The two spent about 3 hours talking and researching ideas for the next show deciding to make it one about mental health rather than just " _ overwhelm..tion _ " as Yoongi put it. The whiteboard was now multicolored just like a rainbow with a big smile plastered on Soyeon's face. They spent the next hour catching up on homework and talking about their day.

**_[Next Day]_ **

_ "Live in 3… 2… go."  _

Soyeon hit the LIVE button on her laptop, instantly triggering the song of the day.

_ "Welcome back to Kickback with DT&Jelly. This is DT." _

_ "And I'm Jelly! You guys just heard Sudden Illness by a long time listener; Ailee. She's releasing her first EP and the link for preorder is on our twitter right now if you'd like to support her." _

_ "Thanks for giving us the exclusive, Ailee.”  _ Yoongi sighed “ _ Jelly, it's been a hell of a week, right?" _

_ "If I'm being honest DT I can't tell you how  _ **_ecstatic_ ** _ I am for the weekend. All this work has me feeling exhausted and I feel like I'm about to explode." _

_ "Don’t get me started. I  _ **_barely_ ** _ managed to finish my group project on time after I found out that one person didn’t do their research. Not only that but I still have some subjects to go over. I think I'm just about ready to hibernate–"  _ he chuckled _ , "what do you do when you have too much to do?" _

_ "I like to spread out my work, never allow myself to stress out or build up emotions to the point of having a breakdown. It's not good for your mental health which speaking of, dear listeners, is our topic for today. Mental health. Our number is currently up on our Instagram and Twitter, and remember to use #AskDT&Jelly." _

_ "While we wait for your questions and comments let's talk a little more about how we deal with moments that make us want to strangle ourselves." _

_ "Let's see, the last time I felt extremely overwhelmed and hopeless was finals during my last semester. I had a personal emergency, I couldn't study properly and to top it off a lot of my notes went missing courtesy of my cheap backpack ripping open." _

_ "That's shitty–" _

_ "Hey, language! Guys, DT just  _ **_loves_ ** _ giving me a heart attack." _

_ "My bad-"  _ he laughed _ , "I'll keep it clean but my god splurge on some new material please, Jelly."  _ The two laughed as Soyeon reached over and playfully whacked him with a roll of papers from her desk.

_ "You're worse than the trolls, DT. Anyway..!"  _ she sighed recalling the unpleasant memories of last semester,  _ "I think doing the podcast helped me a lot, I kept my mind off of the bad and you, DT, helped me a lot–" _

_ "Well now I'm blushing."  _ Yoongi chuckled.  _ “DT and Jelly thrive for the fans." _

_ "Get yourself a DT ladies and gents. One DT promises a long and steady life.-”  _ she laughed, _ “But really, it was an extremely close call and somehow I managed to pass that semester."  _ Soyeon smiled thinking about the craziness she underwent. Her fingers pulled up twitter signaling Yoongi they had questions ready. 

_ "Let's start with a caller today. Hello, you're on with DT&Jelly" _

_ "Oh wow–I.. uhm, I didn't plan on being first." _

Soyeon's eyes widened, her fingers swiftly moving to mute their mics. She let out a squeal of excitement while Yoongi quickly shushed her, turning the mics back on and trying to control the blush slowly building up on his face. 

There's no way it was him.

_ "My name is… oh uhm… just call me Chim."  _ The caller giggled.

God no.

_ "Hiya Chim! How do you deal with stress and days where it feels like your mental health is nonexistent?" _

_ "Oh wow Jelly, I'm a bit starstruck right now,"  _ he chuckled,  _ "right well, I was actually in this situation not too long ago. I had no idea how to handle it and this guy that I ran into...he was just awful.”  _

Yoongi’s jaw dropped slightly, feeling a bit offended at the remark.

“ _ He couldn’t have been that bad.”  _ Soyeon chimed in.

_ “Oh god Jelly, he kept trying to throw me to his roommates." _

There was no doubt in Yoongi and Soyeon's mind that this was in fact, Jimin.

_ "Well hold on now,"  _ Yoongi interrupted,  _ “Maybe this guy was awful at providing comfort but did you learn something from the situation?” _

_ "Hm… I suppose I did."  _

_ “Alright so it wasn’t a total bust. What’d you learn?” _

_ “First, he sucks at advice-”  _ Soyeon laughed silently and smirked at Yoongi who was also chuckling to himself finding the irony in Jimin’s comment,  _ “and secondly, sometimes a little silence and a shoulder to cry on isn't so bad." _

_ "That's true. It's always good to be the friend that listens and provides a safe space." _

_ "I think it is. What would you guys recommend if I ever have a breakdown again?" _

_ "Speaking personally, I find some perspective changes a lot. Find the time to reflect on what's wrong and what you can fix in the moment. Take a shower and a nap to let yourself refresh–" _

_ "It's like a reset button!" _

_ "Exactly–" _

_ "And afterwards you can start tackling problems a little bit at a time. Call a friend to help you if possible–" _

_ "But remember to always ask if they're available to help."  _ Yoongi continued, " _ as hard as it may be, dwelling in your problems will only hurt you further. Try to keep yourselves busy and take some time to breathe, drink water and relax." _

_ "You guys totally get it! Thanks for taking my call. I'm probably tieing up the line. You guys are great." _

_ "Thank you for calling, Chim! Make sure to come back on Monday and tell us how you're feeling!"  _ Soyeon disconnected the call with a warm smile on her face.

_ "What a lovely guy. We love listening to you guys and provide our perspective on the day to day issues." _

_ "Definitely! You guys are all so sweet! Let's take a question from twitter. Remember your calls and or tweet are anonymous and you can always use a fake name!" _

_ … _

_.. _

_. _

_ "Today is Friday, lovely listeners! Let's unwind this weekend and head over to Seungjae's House of Soju. Make sure to bring your university ID for a special discount! Also please remember to not drink and drive! Use code DT&Jelly to get one free ride with Uber." _

_ "One last thing. Don't be afraid to seek help. Jelly and I are pinning a list of private resources where you can feel safe to talk about anything bothering you. Mental health is extremely important despite what anyone may say. Take care of yourselves, listeners. Our line will always be a safe space for everyone." _

_ "Beautiful parting words, DT." _

_ "Thanks Jelly, I must've been inspired today. Till Monday everyone. Have a good weekend! I'm DT." _

_ "And this is Jelly, signing off!" _

3… 2… 1 and the show was now offline and being directly uploaded to their platforms.

Yoongi quickly began putting his things away, avoiding Soyeon's gaze. Though he was quick he wasn't quick enough as Soyeon snatched his laptop from his hands.

_ "Yoongi! You can't ignore it! He called! And talked about  _ **_you!!_ ** _ " _

_ "Yeah and about how awful I was."  _ He grumbled,  _ "ok I have important shit on that, you better not break it." _

_ "Here, grumpy pants. Listen, I'm not letting this slide. You and I are going out tonight and I'll definitely help you with him tonight." _

_ "Where would we even go?" _

_ "You know, for someone so smart you can be really dumb. We're going to the Soju House, duh."  _ Soyeon grabbed her pen and wrote the time and place for Yoongi to show up on his hand.  _ "If you don't show up you're doing the next show alone." _

She smirked as Yoongi rolled his eyes, promising her to show up. Her body jumped around playfully as she pulled Yoongi into a friendly hug. Just as the hug took place, the door opened.

_ Uh oh. _

_ "Soyeon?"  _ Soojin's eyes widened seeing her friend with her arms wrapped around the guy she always talks about.

He quickly threw out an excuse,  _ "So we'll finish your recording tomorrow, yeah?"  _

_ "Sounds perfect! I'll look over the lyric correction! Hey Soojin, what're you doing here?" _

_ "I uhm… recording… studio… I'm just gonna… yeah"  _ Soojin walked away in complete and utter confusion, taking out her cell phone in a heartbeat

_ "You'll never guess what I just saw…!" _

Yoongi shut the door as soon as Soojin left his field of vision and let out frustrated roan.  _ "We just fucked up big time. I thought you locked the door, Yeon!" _

_ "I thought you did!!" _

_ "Alright, she doesn't suspect anything right?" _

_ "I hope not, that was a good coverup." _

_ "Let's just leave it at that. We'll deal with it on Monday." _


	3. The one where Jimin is a hypocrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with chapter titles.

The smell of alcohol hit Yoongi as he made his way into the Soju House. He nodded at a few friends he recognized sitting at other tables until he finally found Soyeon. Her face was flushed but not with the typical drunk glow, it was anger… perhaps frustration.

 _"Who pissed you off?"_ He asked, pulling up a chair in front of her.

 _"Not who._ **_What._ ** _"_ She handed Yoongi her sleek phone reminding him to be careful with her bunny case.

Yoongi's eyes widened as he went through her conversations.

**[MarkieMoo:]** why is Sooyong telling me that you hooked up with Yoongi?

 **[Bin Ballet]:** WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND

 **[Lia]:** Yoongi?? Really??

 _"What the_ **_fuck_ ** _is all of this?!"_ Yoongi angrily yelled out, handing Soyeon her phone back.

_"Freaking Soojin must've said something stupid and here we are! This is such bullshit! I don't even like you!"_

_"And I don't like you!"_ He let out an exasperated sigh, reluctantly asking the waitress for 2 non alcoholic drinks. _"We don't need drunk anger tonight."_

 _"Screw you, I need a drink."_ Soyeon added the house special onto their order before the waitress left. _"What're we gonna do now?!"_

_"Find your little friend and–"_

_"Hyung?"_ A soft familiar voice called out.

 _God please give me a_ **_fucking break._ **

_"Hello Jungkook."_

_"Can I sit– oh wait are you on a date?"_

**_"NO!"_ **they both yelled out leaving Jungkook wide eyed and shocked.

 _"I mean, No Jungkook, Yoongi and I are_ **_just friends._ ** _Please, sit."_

The young man sat with the two "lovers", he made small talk explaining that he was waiting for someone to arrive.

 _"Is it Jimin?"_ Yoongi asked quietly.

_"Oh, uhm yes, it is. How did you know?"_

_"You two are practically inseparable."_ He smiled bitterly, taking a drink of his freshly placed drink. Soyeon offered Jungkook her drink as she downed her alcoholic beverage. 

_"Speak of the devil! Jiminnie!"_ She called out.

 _"Hi Soyeon!"_ He smiled wide, happily greeting her. His smile faltered for a second when he noticed Yoongi and Jungkook seated at the table too. _"Am I intruding?"_

 _"N-no of cou-course not!"_ Jungkook stammered. He tripped over his chair as he was trying to offer it to Jimin.

Yoongi sighed and stood up, heading over to another table and politely asking for their spare chair. 

_"Here. Now we all have seats and_ **_you_ ** _can stop falling."_ He slid the chair towards Jimin and stared off into the distance, attempting to calm his racing heart.

 _"Thanks Yoongi."_ He smiled softly. _"Did you guys catch the show?"_

_"Which show?"_

_"DT & Jelly! They talked about mental health today, it was amazing." _

_"Y-you must be a v-very big fan, hyu-hyung."_ Jungkook nervously spoke, ordering the table a round of drinks as the waitress walked past them.

_"Yeah! I love them! Jelly is hilarious, her energy is just amazing and DT… well I don't want to seem like a crazy fanboy… but I might have a small crush on DT._

_"_ **_You_ ** _like DT?"_ Yoongi asked a bit too quickly, earning him a kick from underneath the table by Soyeon.

 _"Uhm… yeah, why?"_ Jimin responded, slightly offended at his tone.

_"No no! I'm… sorry. I didn't mean–"_

_"He means to say he didn't think you liked DT. You never mentioned it before."_

_"Some things are better off hidden."_ He shrugged. _"Might warrant some negative attention."_ He glared at Yoongi.

_"I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize. I was just shocked."_

The group continued to talk and have an overall fun time. Eventually it was late and time to head home.

 _"Ouff, I think I had too much–"_ Soyeon groaned, turning to Jungkook, _"Jungkookie would you take me home, please?"_

 _"Oh, yes, of course. I'll see you guys around."_ He carefully helped up Soyeon and walked out with her towards his car. Just before they were out of sight Soyeon signaled Yoongi she was ok and to go (with Jimin).

_"What about you, hyung? Need a ride home?"_

_"I… I can walk."_

_"Oh."_

_"B-but! You can come with m-me."_ He quickly blurted out, gaining him a happy nod from Jimin.

The two began walking towards Yoongi's apartment talking a bit about school and random thoughts. By the time the two were close to their destination both of them were giggling like schoolgirls.

_"Ah, is this it, Hyung?"_

_"You uhm.. you can just call me, Yoongi. N-no need for the formality."_ He mentioned quietly and nervously.

 _"Thanks–"_ he smiled, stepping slightly closer to Yoongi, _"I guess you should go now."_

 _"Yeah…"_ Yoongi breathed out, taking notice how close Jimin was to him. He observed how close his lips were and just how easily he could kiss him at that very moment.

 _"MIN YOONGI DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"_ Seokjin suddenly came out with some rolled up newspaper in his hand, hitting Yoongi on his head while grabbing ahold of his leather jacket.

 _"YAH! WHAT IS THIS?!_ Yoongi exclaimed.

 _"IT IS ALMOST 2 AM AND HERE YOU ARE FROLICKING WITH SOYEON AND JIMIN WITHOUT EVEN LETTING ME KNOW WHERE YOU'RE AT!_ **_AND YOU!"_ **

Seokjin pointed at Jimin.

_"Does someone know you're here?!"_

_"Y-yes! All my roommates!!"_

_"Well how nice…"_ Seokjin calmly responded, _"you have wonderful communication with your roommates. Now, you should probably get going. It's late. AND YOU!"_ Seokjin kept ranting as he dragged an embarrassed Yoongi back into the apartment.

Jimin chuckled to himself once the door was shut, mumbling a _goodnight Yoongi._ The smile on his face lasted only a few minutes as he received a drunk voice message from Luna.

**[Moon:]** WHY AM I SINGLE?? JIMINAAAHHH, WHY CAN'T I FIND LOVE LIKE SOYEON AND YOONGI. (Followed by some hiccuped cries)

 _Yoongi's…. dating someone? And it's a_ **_girl_ ** _?_

His sadness quickly turned into anger. Not at Yoongi but at himself for seemingly falling for someone extremely out of his league.

**[S A T U R D A Y]**

Yoongi huffed while knocking on Soyeon's door. Small footsteps were heard along with a small voice yelling out _I'm coming!_ He pulled on the strings from his hoodie trying to hide the bruise on his neck and shoulder. His eyes suddenly moved to the small figure opening the door.

_"Yoongi-oppa!"_

_"No no, no oppa. Just Yoongi. Hi Yuqi, ah… Soyeon told me she was home… did I come too early?"_

_"It's 3 PM…"_ she stated sarcastically, _"She's showering, come in!"_

_"Thanks kid. "_

Yoongi was many things; a hard worker, sleepy, reserved… but more importantly he's _observant_ , which is why he quickly noticed that Yuqi was not asking him about his supposed fling/relationship with Soyeon. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the small girl sitting on the couch watching anime on crunchyroll.

_"Hey Y–"_

_"Because she told me, now shhh."_

_"Wha–"_

_"Shhhhh!"_ She flung some of her potato chips his way.

 _"Pick it up, Yuqi! Hey Yoon, come on."_ Soyeon smiled whilst drying her hair having already changed into a fresh pair of sweats and tank top.

_"Why isn't she asking?"_

_"She knows the truth."_

_"The truth?"_ His eyes widened, shutting her bedroom door.

 _"Oh, no not that one!"_ She laughed, _"Yuqi heard the rumor and she went through the sources and–"_

_"Sources?"_

_"Yeah. It's like a lot of people played the telephone game and the message got really fucked up along the way. Basically Soojin told Lia who told Binnie who told some other group, Luna, Sooyoung, Mark and the others found out. But I guess as it went down the line the message became further and further from a hug."_

_"Sounds like a pyramid scheme but with my love life."_ He groaned.

 _"_ **_Our_ ** _love life."_ She corrected him, _"Anyway, it doesn't matter. It'll blow over soon enough."_ Soyeon's ears perked up as she heard a knock on the door. _"Oh that must be Taemin, I'll be right back."_

Soyeon quickly headed out towards the front door nearly stepping on the potato chips still laying on the floor. She scolded Yuqi as she opened the door, pleasantly surprised by the sight of the best dancers; Taemin, Jimin, Kai and Moonbin.

_"Hi guys! You know, when I asked Taemin to do me a favor I didn't think it required 3 more guys. Nice to see you all."_

They guys all smiled and pleasantly greeted her. Taemin explained they were having a guys day because of Jimin, apparently he was upset and needed a pick-me-up. Just as Soyeon began asking why a masculine voice called out from the inside of the apartment.

_"Hey Soyeon, where's the– oh, sorry."_

_"Yoongi?"_ Jimin called out bitterly from the hallway. _"Of course you'd be here."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"I'll be in the car."_ He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Soyeon quickly thanked Taemin for bringing her some of last year's material for her to revise. She left him with a promise of explaining everything another day. 

_"Geez, what was that about?"_

_"I have no idea… last night we walked home together, I thought we had a good time."_

_"You know what, we can discuss this later. We really need to brainstorm for Monday."_

The hours passed by and it was around 8 PM when the two friends finished brainstorming and discussing what happened with Jimin.

_"Let's just leave it alone. Hopefully this crazy rumor will die down along with his anger."_

_…_

_.._

_._

_"You should answer him, he's trying to fix things."_ Moonbin stated, clearly annoyed with the excessive ringing.

 _"He just wants to make sure he still has a chance. Which he doesn't."_ Jimin responded.

 _"Why? Because you_ **_both_ ** _fucked up? Man up Jimin. You fucked up as much as he did. This is getting hypocritical."_

 _"Okaaaayyyy, that's enough of that!"_ Kai took the phone from Jimin, setting it on silent and proposed they all go to his dorm with Taemin to play some video games and enjoy the weekend.


	4. The One Where Everyone is Inspired

_"3...2…"_

_"Gooood afternoon everyone, happy Monday. This is DT–"_

_"And this is Jelly! Welcome back guys! A whole weekend gone… Tell us DT, how was your weekend?"_

_"Let’s see–"_ Yoongi chuckled, _"my friend isn’t talking to me over something I'm not entirely sure about. And a_ **_different_ ** _friend has a romantic rumor going around… so I think the word I’m looking for is…. Interesting. It’s been an interesting week to say the least."_

_"Sounds like I’ve had a better week compared to yours. I for one managed to get a headstart on all projects and I can finally go out this week! Friendly reminder everyone, today is Mystery Monday, send us your questions and or comments! Our number is pinned on our socials."_

_"Alright let's welcome the first person. Welcome first caller! You're on with DT and Jelly!"_

_"H-hi… I'm uhmm... McCree."_

_"Oh I love Overwatch!!"_ Soyeon exclaimed in excitement. _"Maybe I'll let you all game with me sometime! So McCree, what's up?"_

_"I really need some advice. I really like this guy and I have no idea what to do. Everytime we–"_

Yoongi's eyes squinted as he was deep in thought trying to recognize this voice. Initially, he and Soyeon liked looking into who their listeners were but once they realized some callers were their friends they decided the best way to be impartial was to not know. This resulted in Yoongi's current predicament. The young male continued to talk about his crush and what happened between them, the desperation clear in his voice.

 _"Ok so let me see if I understood clearly–"_ Yoongi began speaking once the caller waited in silence, _"you and this guy are good friends, you like him and he might like you but you're unsure. You've been out together on a few friendly dates and…"_

 _"And they hooked up."_ Soyeon interjected.

_"Wait you guys fu–I mean, you guys had sex?! How did that happen?!"_

The male caller groaned and sighed, _"we got drunk at a party and it just happened. I woke up next to him and ever since then he's been avoiding me. I've tried reaching out to him but he's ignoring me. Did I ruin it?"_

 _"Hell no!"_ Yoongi yelled out, smacking his hands on the desk. Gaining a startled small yelp from Soyeon. _"Sorry–"_ he chuckled, _"This isn't on you, McCree._ **_Both of you_ ** _slept together and_ **_you're_ ** _trying to fix it. If you ask me, this guy you like is a total douche. He's running from you for no reason. Why don't we take some advice from the crowd?"_

_"Make sure to respond to our IG question or reply to our tweet! McCree we're gonna set you in the background, don't hang up and let's listen to others' input!"_

_"Anonymous IG user says_ **_'I think McCree's guy might be afraid of confronting his feelings. Maybe he should slow down and not make him feel so pressured'._ ** _A valid argument."_

_"But does it justify ignoring him? Let's take another call."_

_"Hi! I'm Minnie, I totally love you guys. For McCree I have to say this guy is a total waste of space. Why waste your time with a guy that doesn't even confront the issue at hand? Seems like he's not ready for a serious relationship. Sorry, McCree."_

Soyeon and Yoongi read through a few more comments both on Instagram and Twitter; they also accepted a few more calls; some trashing the mystery man while others bashed McCree for being too aggressive and demanding answers so strongly. The two radio hosts took some notes whilst everyone participated before finally putting _McCree_ back online.

_"So, Jelly?"_

Soyeon let out a deep sigh, taking a second to organize her thoughts, _"I think you should find a better match, McCree. Maybe this guy has some issues he needs to resolve on his own–"_

_"Whatever his excuse may be, sorry to interrupt Jelly, he's being an ass."_

_"True, but as we don't know his side we have to assume there's something else on that side of the door."_

_"I think you should ignore him. You've seeked answers long enough. Let_ **_him_ ** _come to_ **_you_ ** _."_

_"Thanks guys. I'll take all the advice I heard today. You know… you guys are like the only safe space on this campus. Thanks for all of this."_

Soyeon smiled to herself, appreciating the comment from the caller.

The next hour went by quickly; topics such as sex and life were brought up a lot in the short period of time. As the last half hour rolled around the two decided to end with an anonymous question.

_I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I really like this guy but I think he might be seeing someone. Everytime I see him he's always with this girl and I can't help but feel jealous. I even found him in her apartment. What do I do? I'm too shy to ask and I don't want to ruin our friendship._

_Thanks for any advice_

_Signed,_

_Yellow Hoodie._

_"If you don't mind Jelly, I'd like to go first."_

_"Please do! My advice is a little intricate."_ She giggled.

_"Mine is straightforward, if you like the guy just ask him what the deal is. Asking someone if they're dating doesn't mean you want them, maybe you're just curious."_

_"Oh god, that's how you get your heart hurt!"_ Soyeon exclaimed, _"I think we can settle on a middle ground. Ask this guy if he's single_ **_but_ ** _make sure it's in a group context where other friends can ease any possible tension! You find out the truth and get a nice night out."_

_..._

_.._

_._

_"Today was_ **_awesome!_ ** _You know I think by the end of the month we can ask for more air time."_ Soyeon timidly commented.

_"More? You think we can handle that?"_

_"I_ **_know_ ** _we can! Please please please just think about it, Yoongi! I know you're gonna have work and–"_

_"I'll think about it. I still have a lot of personal stuff ya know?"_

_"I know… but you remember how we started right? How_ **_you_ ** _started? Look at how much_ **_you_ ** _made it grow. Those deals and promos we get wouldn't be possible without you."_

 _"Or you. I never would've gotten this far if I didn't recruit you."_ He sighed remembering how stressed his initial radio days were and just how much he wanted to quit. He didn't openly admit it as often as he should’ve but if Soyeon hadn't agreed to partner with him, he would've let the show die. The show was a nice way for them to gain a little extra pocket money and though he **was** planning on starting a new job, he truly enjoyed his time in the station. Despite the area being small and cramped and their material not being the best in the business he loved what he did. _"I promise I'll think about it."_

_"That's all I can ask for."_

_…_

_.._

_._

**[Soyeon:]** lol I don't think that's how it works

 **[Soyeon:]** would you maybeee wanna catch a movie or something tmrw?

 **[Lucas:]** I dont think ur bf would like that lol and I'm not the cheating type

 **[Soyeon:]** bf?? Is someone going around saying I'm their girl? lol I'm single

 **[Lucas:]** not from what I hear. Look I'm not comfortable going out with someone that might have a relationship with another person. 

Soyeon scoffed and set her phone down. This rumor about her and Yoongi was getting out of hand and she was at her breaking point. She stayed up late pondering ways to help squish the rumors but all roads lead to exposing the truth behind _DT_ and _Jelly_ , and that just wasn't a viable option.

The clock hit 1 A.M. and though she should be asleep, Soyeon put on a hoodie over her PJ's and headed out with her bike. After riding for a while she settled on a well lit grassy area. Her phone played some soft music in the background while she let herself relax.

 _"S-soyeon?"_ A worried voice called out. _"What're you doing here?"_

Soyeon shot up from the grassy area, her neck was stiff and her body felt cold. She wiped some drool off of her face realizing that she fell asleep outside.

_"Jungkookie? What time is it?"_

_"6AM… I was doing my morning jog and I saw your bike and helmet. Hard to miss with such bright colors. I thought you crashed or something. Is everything ok?"_

_"Ah...–_ " she groaned in pain, _"do you think you can take me to Hoseokie's dorm? He's proba–"_

_"You can stay in my dorm and sleep it off if you want. I'll be back there in like two hours."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, here–"_ Jungkook picked up her bike and got into position. He encouraged her to get on the back pedals so he could bike them back to his dorm. A few brisk minutes later the two were inside his dorm and Soyeon was in a pair of warm jammies already feeling herself fall asleep.

_"Yoongi Hyung always buys the best things. He helped me get those jammies."_

_"Yeah… he's great… love him to death…"_

Jungkook watched as she fell asleep. He secured her bike and headed out quietly continuing with his morning workout. As he ran he used his headphones to call an old friend studying in art school. They talked every morning during their morning workouts. Jungkook's feet came to a halt as he saw Jimin exiting his dorm. A small smile was on his face and he sleepily waved good morning to Jungkook. 

Though he wanted to respond, he fought against it and decided to ignore him. Instead, he continued talking to his friend and turned the other way, his back facing Jimin. 

Jimin stood there dumbfounded, his hand slowly retracting from the wave. _Jungkook's mad at me?_ He thought. _Strange._

Today was a new day for Jimin, having heard the _Kickback_ he decided he needed to take control of his love life. No more sitting on the sidelines. Though things were easier said than done he definitely wanted to do more. And by all means necessary, this was the week to do it.


	5. The one where plans are set into motion

**[ T U E S D A Y ]**

Jimin closed his notebook, moving towards his bag to stuff his things back inside. Though the week was barely starting he was feeling the exhaustion throughout his body. The thought of hanging out with the dance team later on helped him gather just enough energy to make it through his last class of the day. While walking to the aforementioned class his eyes caught sight of Jungkook; he let out an  _ obviously annoyed  _ sigh before looking and walking away from Jimin.

It was strange, he used to be so bubbly and practically spent his time drooling around Jimin but now he seemed unfazed and uninterested. It hurt Jimin's ego just a bit, but of course he wouldn't openly admit it… yet. After all, Jimin wasn't one to beg... even though he was a kind person he still had a bad habit of getting a big head, especially when it came to men liking him.

His feet stopped once he reached his seat within the last classroom. He unpacked his silver notebook and a few pens in assorted colors. Yoongi took in a quick, sharp breath as he walked into the classroom, he stopped momentarily realizing he would either have to sit next to Jimin or be stuck behind the  _ gossip girls.  _ With an internal groan he sat next to Jimin, nodding his head at him as an acknowledgment. He grabbed his worn out notebook and a single black pen, ready for the class to start. 

Jimin looked over at Yoongi from the corner of his eye, the advice he heard ringing through his head.

_ But there's no group here! _

_... Don't be a chicken _

_ … just ask! _

_... but– _

_ "Does it look like I have any interest in sharing my love life with you?" _

The annoyed stern voice of Yoongi brought Jimin out of his mental dilemma.

_ "Next time you want to gossip, make it about someone that won't do shit about it. And if you have something to say, say it to my face. You're all cowards, especially you, Soojin. I thought you were Soyeon's friend." _

Jimin looked back at the  _ gossip girls _ , they were wide eyed and mumbling apologizes while trying to find seats far from Yoongi. The annoyed look on Yoongi's face was prevalent even when he took his phone out to respond to someone's text.

All Jimin could see was 

**..EON(black heart emoji)**

Which he could only assume was Soyeon. After all she  _ was _ the only girl he called Yeon or Yeonnie.

_ "Stupid nickname." _

_ "Huh?" _

Jimin's eyes widened as he realized he accidentally spoke out loud.

_ "Uh… a nickname… Min..nie. Minnie… someone wanted to call me Minnie and I thought it was dumb." _

_ "Oh. Y-yeah… sounds dumb."  _

_ Did I just call Jimin dumb??  _

_ Way to go genius. _

_ "Sooo… Yoongi, would you want to come hang out with me and a few friends on Friday? I was thinking we could go to the arcade or something." _

_ "I'll check my schedule… but yeah… I'd love to." _ Yoongi displayed the smallest smile. He wasn't keen on publicly displaying too much emotion but if you really knew him, you would notice those small details in him.

**[ LATER THAT DAY ]**

_ "Ok you really wanna know why I think you're lying?" _

_ "Yes! Enlighten me!"  _ Soyeon grumbled in annoyance. She tracked down Lucas to ask him about the boyfriend comment he made.

_ "Fine, you and Yoongi always disappear at the same time. You two have these weird little routines and know each other better than anyone. I get that I'm a catch but I'm not one to help anyone cheat." _

Soyeon laughed,  _ "first of all, you're not that hot, don't flatter yourself. Secondly, I'm not asking you this so I can get that date, I can get that from anyone. I just need to know where this baseless accusation is coming from!" _

Lucas yelled out some half hearted insult as Soyeon walked away heading back to her dorm where Yuqi was  _ finally _ vacuuming the potato chips off the ground.

_ "What do you think of me and Yoongi?" _

_ "Hm?"  _ She turned the vacuum off,  _ "well you said–" _

_ "No, not what I said. I just want  _ **_your_ ** _ opinion. I know  _ **_you_ ** _ won't lie to me. I just … I need to hear it from someone I trust." _

Yuqi sighed, she sat with Soyeon on their lime colored couch. She began explaining that though she trusted Soyeon and believed her words, a part of her believed that she was trying to keep her relationship with Yoongi hidden. Soyeon groaned and threw her head back into a fluffy yellow pillow while Yuqi listed the reasons why she thought they were together. Many of them were in fact highly suspicious, the timing and wording of certain situations most definitely turned a few heads.

**[ W E D N E S D A Y ]**

Soyeon sat with a few of her friends discussing, she was helping them with some homework while enjoying their presence. She reached for her water bottle when suddenly she caught sight of Soojin walking past her group. Her eyes widened, she tried to quicken her pace but Soyeon was faster.

She grabbed the strap from her baby blue colored bag, making her hastily look at her face to face.

_ "We need to clear this up. What the hell!?" _

_ "I… don't know what you're talking about." _

_ "I can't believe you. I thought you were my friend but I guess being well known is a better hobby, huh?" _

_ "Look, it's not my fault people misunderstood." _

_ "No, but it's your fault for feeding into it and gossiping in the first place! You could've set your friends straight but you let it spiral and now everyone thinks I'm dating my best friend!" _

_ "You know what, I have to g– _

_ "Go?"  _ Yoongi's stern, quiet voice finished her sentence. He stood behind her, arms crossed with fire in his eyes.  _ "Where to? A trashy tabloid or maybe to keep wasting your time?" _

_ "I don't know why you two are hating on me! I didn't –" _

_ "You're a pathetic waste of space, Soojin. All those looks and for what? Look at yourself. Pathetic." _ Yoongi looked at her in disgust,  _ "I hope you like people talking about you the way you talk about them. After all, good news travels fast doesn't it?" _ He nodded at Soyeon, giving her a reassuring shoulder squeeze and headed off, ignoring the angry stares from Soojin and her friends.

_ "He's right, you  _ **_are_ ** _ pathetic. High school is over Soojin. Grow up." _ Soyeon shoved the strap back towards Soojin and sat back down with her friends. The group was giggling as they received an article about Soojin being the poster girl for a very successful eye and nose surgery. 

_ So that's what he meant. _

_ "Hey Soyeon, what happened with Yoongi? Are you guys still cool?" _

_ "Yeah, I guess some loser wanted to spread rumors." _

_ "Ugh, some people have no life. He should hang out with us more often." _

_ … _

_.. _

_. _

_ "What's on your mind kid?" _ Sandeul asked, taking a seat next to Yoongi on the balcony.

_ "Nothing… just stuff." _

_ "I'm no Soyeon or Hoseok but I'm still your roommate and I can tell something is bothering you. What's going on?" _

Yoongi sighed,  _ "You haven't heard the rumors?" _

_ "Oh I have." _

_ "And you haven't asked?" _

_ "Why would I? You said it yourself, it's a rumor right? Look kid, some people still live in middle school. People suck, you move on." _

_ "Yeah but… what if it's interfering with other things?" _

_ "What things?" _

_ "Just… things." _

_ "Yoongi, I don't know what you're hiding but whatever the reason is, I hope it's good enough to have all of this happen."  _ He paused.  _ "So…? Tell me… is it worth it?" _

_ "I don't know. Maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion." _

_ "Like Jin does when I tell him half truths?" _ He said with a chuckle,  _ "I technically washed the dishes… just not the pots and pans." _

Yoongi's ears perked up, the gears in his mind working harder than before.

_ "Wait… that's it! 'Deul you're a genius! No wonder Jin likes having you here! Thanks!" _ He quickly bolted back inside, grabbing his phone to send Soyeon a message.

…

..

.

  
  


Jimin sighed happily listening to the Kickback show coming to an end. He felt a little silly but he had somewhat of a school boy crush on DT. The way he carried himself and would tell things as they are, made him feel like good people still existed. Not to mention he had a very nice voice.

_ "Check it out, there's a new list of possible DT and Jelly's."  _ Taemin said while scrolling through an obscure reddit forum.

_ "What? What're you talking about?"  _ Jimin asked walking over to see what the fuss was about. 

_ "Look, some people started a forum or whatever on reddit to cross reference possible people that could be DT and Jelly. I thought you would've been all over this by now."  _ He chuckled.

_ "I… didn't know it was a thing." _

_ "And get this _ **_,"_ ** he continued,  _ "some people even tried to hack into their system to see who they are." _

_ "Wh-what? Really?" _

_ "Yup. It's never been successful but who knows, maybe one day." _


	6. The one where they find out

**[ F R I D A Y ]**

_ "I'm  _ **_beyond_ ** _ ready for this!"  _ Seokjin exclaimed while entering the arcade with Jungkook trailing behind him.

_ "Shouldn't we wait fo–" _

_ "Look there's a racing game!" _

_ "Loser in DDR buys pizza!"  _ Kai yelled at Taemin while running to the game.

_ "You're on!" _

_ "Guys wa–ugh… so much for sticking together,"  _ Jimin grumbled. He chose to invite Taemin and Kai for his night out but somehow one of them managed to invite Jungkook and Jungkook invited Seokjin. Although the extra guests were unexpected he was far more upset at the fact that Yoongi had stood him up even after saying he'd make it. He sighed and decided to head over to Jungkook and Seokjin. Unsurprisingly, the two were bickering like siblings and teasing each other in order to get ahead in the game.

He smiled while seeing Jungkook's face light up, he'd been receiving a scowl from him recently so it was a nice change. He felt hopeful it would last through the night. What he wasn't aware of was Jungkook begging Jin to go with him to help him keep his crush in check. Jungkook was happy with his efforts in getting over Jimin but it wasn't easy and he knew that he'd need help and since his best friend was still in Paris he got the next best thing.

Jimin continued walking around until he found a crowd gathered at the DDR station where Taemin and Kai were competing against each other. The two were laughing and smiling as their challenge came to an end. Jimin was so engrossed in the two friends dancing that he didn't realize a familiar friend walked up next to him.

_ "Hope I'm not too late…" _

Jimin gasped and turned to see Yoongi standing next to him. He was wearing some ripped up light blue skinny jeans, a beige-colored shirt with an open red and black checkered flannel.

_ "You made it."  _ He smiled.

_ "Y-yeah. So-sorry I’m late." _

Jimin laughed and nodded, just as he was about to carry the conversation he heard a feminine voice call out Yoongi's name.

_ "There you are! Hi Jimin!" _ Soyeon happily called out,  _ "thanks for letting me come! This is so awesome, I haven't been to the arcade in ages!" _

_ "Oh I… no problem…"  _ he politely smiled.

_ 'I invited  _ **_him_ ** _ , not you',  _ he thought. 

_ "I hope you guys have fun… we should get a table, Kai is buying pizza." _ Jimin walked away, not waiting for a response from them.

_ "Yikes, are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" _

_ "I guess so? He mentioned other friends coming, I don't think it’s a problem. Plus, Hoseok is coming too." _

The group of friends sat down at one of the large booths laughing and talking about their issues from the school week. During the conversation Hoseok had arrived with a large soda as an apology for being late. Jimin internally groaned as the group was getting bigger and bigger. He liked everyone here but for this one night he had a purpose and the bigger the group, the bigger his nerves.

Jin took it upon himself to start the conversation, he looked at Hoseok and asked

_ "We hardly see you around at the apartment anymore. Busy with a girl?"  _ He winked.

_ "No-”  _ he chuckled,  _ “I wish. I'm actually doing some volunteer work at the youth center; teaching the kids how to dance and stuff. What about you, Hyung?" _

_ "My girlfriend is coming into town next week." _

_ "Wait, you have a girlfriend?"  _ Yoongi asked in shock,  _ "how come I didn't know about this?" _

_ "You're not the only one with secrets.”  _ He smirked, _ “Three years and counting with her." _

_ "Wait what do you mean not the only one with secrets? Don't tell me you guys have heard the rumors about us too?"  _ Soyeon laughed. 

_ "Didn’t seem like just rumors,"  _ Jimin stated.

_ "Didn't you guys hook up a while ago?" _

_ "Yeah, aren't you two like… a thing?" _

_ "God no!" _ Yoongi and Soyeon both yelled out.

_ "So then…. how come you guys are always together?" _

Yoongi looked to Soyeon, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously. He knew the answer was  **her** decision and she would have to think of how to cover for them.

**[ P R E V I O U S L Y ]**

_ "Like Jin does when I tell him half-truths?" _ He said with a chuckle,  _ "I technically washed the dishes… just not the pots and pans." _

Yoongi's ears perked up, the gears in his mind working harder than before.

_ "Wait… that's it! 'Deul you're a genius! No wonder Jin likes having you here! Thanks!" _ He quickly bolted back inside, grabbing his phone to send Soyeon a message.

**[Yoon:]** Studio in 15. Urgent.

Yoongi grabbed his bag and headed out to meet with Soyeon. If there was ever a way to get out of this situation, this was it.

10 minutes later Soyeon ran into the studio, hair disheveled and with mismatching shoes and socks.

_ "I came as fast as I could! I was gonna shower. What happened? Are you ok? Did someone almost hack us again?" _

_ "We're fine, I'm fine. Take a seat. Yeon, I think I found a way to solve our secrecy issues for good." _

_ "Oh… and what is it?"  _ Soyeon asked as she took a seat next to Yoongi.

_ "Our pact was to not expose the truth behind DT and Jelly right? But what if we only told half the truth? Not that we  _ **_are_ ** _ DT and Jelly, but we  _ **_work_ ** _ for DT and Jelly."  _ Yoongi smiled, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Once Sandeul had mentioned half-truths he knew there was a way out. Technically, he wasn't lying. They both work for DT and Jelly… but no one needed to know they  _ were actually  _ DT and Jelly. Soyeon scoffed in disbelief, not letting him finish explaining.

_ "Are you crazy? No! That would just throw more sus on us! Next thing you know people are gonna be prying and trying to find ways–" _

_ "They already do that, Yeon. At least that way we won't have to lie about why we're gone at the same time or why we meet up so often, or why we're so close." _

_ "Yoongi, I am  _ **_not_ ** _ doing this. We agreed to keep this a secret and a secret is what it'll be."  _ Soyeon angrily stood up and left the studio, slamming the door shut on her way out.

**[ P R E S E N T D A Y ]**

Yoongi received an apology text from Soyeon a few hours after that argument, she knew she had overreacted and was being rude but she harbored a lot of fear over revealing even the slightest information about DT&Jelly. Even a small reveal like Yoongi’s suggestion made her heart jump. He promised that he wouldn't say a thing but if questions arose, she would be the one to answer because he was done with excuses.

He stared at her with an uninterested expression on his face though he was closely paying attention. He knew she was nervous by the way she chuckled and picked at her nail polish. She stumbled over her words before finally hurriedly mumbling,

_ "WeworkforDTandJelly."  _ And instantly going to drink her soda while avoiding the gazes of everyone.

_ "Am I deaf or did everyone else not catch that?" _ Jungkook asked.

_ "Not deaf, I didn't hear it either."  _ Taemin chuckled asking Soyeon to say it again.

_ "I… I said… we...work for uhm…. For DT an…" _ her voice trailed off as she finished her sentence. She shoved her pizza in her mouth to avoid saying more.

_ "Whoa wait a minute you guys work for DT and Jelly?!"  _

Yoongi stared wide-eyed at Soyeon while she smacked Hoseok with a napkin telling him to keep it down.

_ "Shhhh!! Yes! You don't have to broadcast it!" _

The majority of the group was exclaiming in shock, asking all sorts of questions, however, one person was staring right at Yoongi with an upset look on his face. The person decided to excuse himself for a moment and headed over towards the entrance to take in some fresh air. He felt like he was lied to and a bit foolish for not realizing the truth.

_ "Hey…"  _ Yoongi sighed, placing his hands in his pockets standing next to his friend,  _ "I'm sorry didn't tell you." _

_ "It’s fine I just… man I said a lot of embarrassing shit." _

_ “Indeed you did,"  _ he laughed,  _ "but it was nice seeing your honest reaction to their show. I'm sorry, Hoseok. We had to sign NDA's  _ **_just_ ** _ to work with them. That stupid rumor was the only reason they let us talk about this. _

_ "So when can I meet them?" _ He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows while extending his arms for a hug. Yoongi tried to protest but Hoseok didn’t allow him to run away and hugged him anyway. The two walked back to the group where everyone continued bombarding Soyeon with questions.

_ "So you guys know  _ **_everything_ ** _ about the show?" _

_ "Not everything. We help them manage social media during the show, getting the temporary number up. Lots of technical stuff." _

_ "S-so what does DT look like?"  _ Jimin asked with a blush on his face.

_ "Ah, I wouldn't know. We've met them briefly but they had dark glasses and face masks on." _

_ "Guys we know you want to know about them but we really can't say too much. It's their privacy, ya know?"  _ Soyeon shrugged.

Jimin smiled to himself as the group kept talking, not only did he have his answer regarding Yoongi but he also realized that his two tickets to finding DT were sitting right in front of him.


	7. The One with Winter Break and Mint Hair

_"We hope you all have a wonderful winter break and remember, the shows you'll hear after today are pre recorded! Stay safe and have a good break! I'm DT,"_

_"And this is Jelly signing off."_

Soyeon squealed and hugged Yoongi as soon as the LIVE sign turned off. Things had gone up ever since they told their half truth. Though their friends would sometimes pry for more information it was far more manageable compared to before. Not only that but their radio show was just approved to air a few more expensive ads **and** extend their air time, and to add onto that, they had finally found a studio they could afford and do the show the way they always envisioned it to be.

Yoongi smiled at Soyeon, feeling her happiness. Their dream was taking off and _most_ things were falling into place.

In Yoongi's mind, Jimin was still a puzzle piece trying to find its place. They had gone out a few times but each time was more awkward than the last, not only that but it seemed as if Jimin was developing a crush on Jungkook. At least that's what it looked like to Yoongi.

The two co hosts took the last few pictures they would ever take in the small studio before officially closing the door and saying goodbye to where they started. They happily talked about their winter plans until they exited the building and parted ways.

Soyeon was heading off to China to meet Yuqi's family and experience the culture.

Jungkook was off to New York along with Hoseok, Kai and Taemin. They'd been invited to a special dance programme and they were very excited.

Sandeul had the house to himself as Seokjin was leaving to spend time with his girlfriend and Yoongi was flying to Paris to meet up with an old friend.

**[ P A R I S ]**

_"Hyung!!!!"_ The younger boy cried out with a giant smile on his face. _"I can't believe you're here! This is going to be great! We're going to have so much fun, there's so much to see and do! Thanks for accepting my invite!"_

_"It's good to see you too, man. It's been too long."_

The brown haired younger friend helped Yoongi carry his luggage into the car and spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about everything he'd done since he left Korea. By the time he finished talking it was 10 PM and Yoongi was falling asleep on the pullout couch.

_"Oh gee, sorry Hyung. I didn't realize how tired you'd be. Sleep well, tomorrow we'll have a whole day to talk."_

Yoongi mumbled something and proceeded to fall asleep, his friend gently laying a blanket on him to keep him warm.

**[ N E W Y O R K ]**

_"This is awesome!"_ Jungkook cried out as he ran through their AirBnB. He laughed as he collapsed onto one of the beds. _"Hyung we are going to have_ **_the best_ ** _time!!"_

Taemin laughed and nodded, _"I'm sure we will, Jungkookie. But uh, hey, I know you're still hung up on the whole crush thing. Just remember, you're here for_ **_you_ ** _. Everyone else takes a back seat. Don't worry about whoever's driving your little heart so crazy okay?"_

Jungkook nodded knowingly, blushing slightly knowing that even though he had done a good job pushing past his crush it was still a bit evident he had _someone_ on his mind. Despite that, he knew Taemin was right. This opportunity was for his future and no one would take it from him. Not even Jimin.

The sound of Hoseok screaming at the sight of a spider brought him out of his thoughts. 

_"Ah! JUNGKOOK A SPIDER, KILL IT!"_

**[ P A R I S ]**

_"Wow–"_ he said with a raspy voice, _"what smells so good?"_ Yoongi rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, making his way over to the kitchen.

_"I made breakfast! Spinach and chicken omelet, freshly squeezed orange juice and as tradition calls for… our daily dose of breakfast kimchi."_

_"This is amazing… how'd you learn to do all this?"_

_"Oh grandma and grandpa always needed me to tend to them. I've always known, just didn't need to do it with you guys. We always had Jin hyung or takeout. I'm responsible for myself here so I had to expand on what I knew. Eat up!"_

_"Mm… mmm! This is amazing. You've really outdone yourself, I'm surprised. So mmmm… how's school been?"_

The brown eyed friend happily responded to Yoongi's questions. He was top of his class and was maintaining his scholarship. He would occasionally mention some of the down sides like not being able to go home as much as he'd like or not being able to see his best friend. Even so, he was happy with his career and where he was heading. Everyone saw and knew just how much he was accomplishing, even his name was slowly starting to gain traction in Korea.

_"So who's the guy?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You know… the one that's making you babble like an idiot as you said when you ranted last time."_

_"Oh… it's uh… Jimin."_

_"Wow…"_ he smirked, _"you and Jimin? I gotta say I didn't see that coming. He's a nice guy most times but I'm pretty sure he's still in his fuck boy stage."_

_"And what makes you say that?"_

_"He slept with… someone I know and hasn't cleared the air with him about it… even though the other person wanted to talk it through. I'm telling you, Jimin is nice but I don't think he's ready to be serious. But enough of that, go get ready for the day. I'll get the satchel ready."_

**[ O N E W E E K L A T E R ]**

**[ P A R I S ]**

_"Oh come on Hyung please! It's just hair dye and you can dye it back to black or brown!"_

_"I swear you artistic majors, always trying to–"_

His friend pouted, knowing that was his ultimate weapon and even though Yoongi tried to stand his ground he ended up groaning and stomping over to the bedroom to change into some ratty clothes his tan friend laid out for him and proceeded to sit in the chair placed in the bathroom.

_"Don't worry, it'll just be a small change."_

…

..

.

Yoongi stared at his hair in the bathroom mirror, internally having a crisis.

 _"I'm going to rip your head off."_ Yoongi calmly said while getting up, a death glare on his face.

3 hours after he sat in the chair and suddenly he was no longer Min Yoongi but rather **Mint** Yoongi. It wasn't the _small change_ he had accepted.

_"N-now hyung… it's not that bad! You look good!"_

_"Good?! Look at my scalp! You're gonna make me–"_

_"Hyuuunng!"_ A small voice called out from behind the couch, _"just look at yourself!"_ He timidly walked out from behind the couch and moved Yoongi towards the full length mirror. _"I designed some stuff for you. It'll be a complete look. Please just give it a try."_

He paused for a bit, looking at his hair and sighed, _"Well… I guess I'm not totally hideous and it's already done, so I might as well get used to it. Let's go see those outfits."_

**[ N E W Y O R K ]**

_"One more week."_ Hoseok smiled giddily crossing out the days in his rainbow colored planner.

 _"How can you be so excited to go home and not be here in New York?"_ Kai questioned him, throwing a pair of socks his way.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love this experience but home is home. Plus, I've got a lot going for me back home. I have big plans."_

_"Sounds exciting."_

_"What plans Hyung?"_

_"Mmm… just some job opportunities. It's all still in the works. What about you guys? Any plans?"_

_"Of course, I'm going to be a choreographer. Between us, I talked with people in SM and JYP. They like what I have, but uh, just as Hoseokie said, it's all still in the works. Taemin?"_

_"Performer. You'll be seeing me on billboards and topping charts soon enough."_

The older guys look over at Jungkook. His eyes were wide, full of concern and doubt. He stumbled over his words trying to think about where he was going with his career,

_"I-I well… it's uh- I think I'm–"_

_"He's still young guys, let's not pressure him."_ Hoseok smiled warmly giving Jungkook a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. _"Whatever you find, find it with your heart, Kookie."_

 _"He's right, Kook."_ Kai chimed in handing Jungkook a water bottle.

_"Yup, passion and hard work. Don't worry kiddo, you'll find it."_

**[ LAST DAY IN PARIS ]**

_"So you're not coming back? Like… ever?"_

_"I don't think so. Leaving Korea was hard but I think leaving Paris might be harder."_

_"Man… I didn't think we might not see you ever again but uh, you're happy and successful. Cheers to that."_ Yoongi smiled softly, holding up his cup of coffee and clinking it with his friend's latte.

_"And what about you? I don't hear you talking about your future much."_

_"Mm… Soyeon and I are enjoying our project. I think we can really make something of it."_

_"Is it really just a project now Hyung? I mean, you've poured your blood, sweat and tears into it. What if some big producing company decides to hire you as a songwriter or track producer?"_

_"I haven't thought that far out… I want both, I_ **_like_ ** _both."_

_"So do both. Figure it out. I don't know what exactly that project is but it seems to me that it means more than what you say. You'll figure it out, you always do. Cheers to that."_

**[ LAST DAY IN NEW YORK ]**

_"We definitely want you back here. You've got the whole package, with some proper technique and extra information, you can make it big. Take our card, think about it. We'll make it work with school work and visas."_

The scene played over and over again in Jungkook's mind, the business card burning a hole in his pocket. He couldn't believe someone wanted _him_ as a choreographer **or** performer. Not only did one opportunity open for him, but _two_ did _._


End file.
